Fairy Tail Citris
by dakell2387
Summary: Fairy Tail one-shots. WARNING LEMONSSS
1. Chapter 1

(My first fanfiction! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters blah blah)

I burst out of the guild hall seething because of something Grey said. It wasn't the normal bickering, this time, though, Grey actually genuinely pissed me off. It had been a nice day up until Lucy got there and Grey started talking crap.

*Flashback*

"Hey, Mira!" Lucy called as she headed to the bar where Mira stood. They started chatting immediately but that isn't who caught Natsu's attention. Grey had walked over to Levy and Juvia and sat down, grinning like he just found out a huge secret.

"Grey, my love, what has you so cheerful?" Juvia asked and Grey ignored the "my love" part.

"I was just coming over to ask if either of you think those two are getting together anytime soon?" Grey asked. He didn't have to say any names because the two mages had seen Lucy walk in earlier and knew he meant her and Natsu.

Levy giggled and said, "I don't know. They do share some strong chemistry don't they?" The three mages laughed in unison as I seethed. They had no right to sit there and talk about someone else's business.

"They sure do whether either knows or not. I don't think Natsu will ever be smart enough to know, though." Grey laughed but was cut short when I walked over and grabbed his shirt getting right in his face.

"What the hell did you just say?!" I yelled and Grey replied, "You heard me flame brain!" I almost go to beating him but caught Lucy's gaze. She could not know what this was about. I swiftly pushed Grey back against the table and shot out of the guild hall.

"Ice freak," I mumbled to myself.

*End Flashback*

I know everyone thinks I'm just too airheaded when it comes to feelings and I may not know too much, but I do know what they mean. Igneel taught me everything important, including the parts about how if a dragon slayer loses control with someone, he could hurt or even kill them.

I like Lucy. A lot. Okay... I love her. But that doesn't matter if it means I could kill her. If I ever did something to hurt that beautiful celestial mage, I would never forgive myself.

Igneel said I can avoid love for so long before my power starts to weaken. I can't hurt her, though. If I have to lose my power to keep her safe, I will.

3 months have passed since Grey said all that stuff about me and Lucy. I avoided her a bit at first but figured it was pointless since I just ended up in her bed at the end of the day anyway. Lucy found us a job and told me to be ready to leave early. I hate early...

I woke up in Lucy's bed with Happy at my feet. I could hear the shower running and figured I better get ready before Lucy gets out. "Happy wake-up. We gotta be ready to go when Lucy is so she doesn't yell at us." Happy smiled in his sleep and mumbled something about fish. I let him sleep longer and headed for the kitchen. I made myself and sandwich and sat on the kitchen counter munching slowly.

I heard the bathroom door swing open and Lucy's footsteps across her room to the kitchen. She was humming softly making me want o drag her back to bed and fall asleep next to her sweet skin. Ugh! Wake up Natsu! I yelled in my head.

The kitchen door swung opened and there was Lucy.. Wearing only a towel.. She screamed and reached for a kitchen knife, dropping her towel in the process. I couldn't peel my eyes off of her. She is my complete definition of beauty.

"NATSU? QUIT STARING!" She yelled and threw a punch at my face. As my nose bled, she pulled the towel back around her body and sprinted out of the kitchen. When I heard the bathroom door shut I walked out of the kitchen and sat on her bed. When the door finally reopened, she stepped out, fully clothed, hair guarding her red face.

"Sorry Luce. Did you forget I live here too?" I chuckled. "You do not live here! And I thought you left already so someone in my kitchen scared the crap out of me." I grinned and took the last bite of my sandwich.

"If you start claiming to live here, I'm gonna start charging you rent," Lucy mumbled. I jumped up from the bed. "So you're saying I can stay with you?" I asked happily. "No!" She yelled.

Our job was three hours away by train; we were only an hour in and I felt like death. "Jeez, Natsu you look awful," Lucy said as I fell over, resting my head in her lap. "I feel like awful. This is the worst train ride of my life." She placed a hand on my head. "You say that every train ride."

I did didn't I? It was really true this time, though.. I feel worse if that's even possible. When we got off the train I was relieved but still felt tired like this morning. I'll get over it I guess.

*Lucy's POV*

Natsu looked awful and despite the little embarrassment this morning, I couldn't not let him lean on me while we walked to our job. "Natsu are you sure you're okay? We can sit for a minute if you need to." He shook his head.

"Naw Luce I'm fine. Just need to walk it off." My cheeks turned red again when he called me Luce. Luckily he didn't notice but a certain little blue freak did.

"You loooovvvveee him." Happy whispered in my ear. "Shut up cat." I spat and luckily Natsu was unfazed by our bickering.

"I think this is it," I said as we approached a little farm on the outskirts of some woods. We walked up to the house and a man came out. "Hello! You must be the wizards from Fairy Tail." He greeted.

"Yes, sir!" Natsu said and the man smiled big. "Thank you so much for coming. I'm having a huge bandit problem! They took one of my most treasured books and I have to have it back!"

"Don't worry sir! We'll get your book back." I said and the man told us what the book looked like and pointed us in the direction of their hideout. We started walking that way and Natsu wasn't looking any better.

"You slept like a baby Natsu. Why do you look so tired?" I asked and he shrugged, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Just an off day I guess," He said as we approached a large camp with different things scattered around it.

"This has to be it!" Happy whispered and we hid behind a bush. "Okay, plan?" I asked, but Natsu was already headed in. "Ugh." I slowly followed behind.

"Hey! Intruders!" Someone yelled and bandits came running out of the tents. Natsu and I fought most of them off with the help of my celestial spirit, Virgo. I'll try to find the book!" I yelled and Natsu continued to fight.

I came out of a tent shortly after, book in hand. "Hey, Natsu I found it!" I yelled before seeing him turn and shout "Lucy NO! Fire dragon ROAR!" but the little bit of flame that came out was pathetic and as I turned, I felt a sharp pain in my left side.

*Natsu's POV*

I rushed to her side and easily knocked the guy out with one punch. "Lucy. Oh, Mavis no. LUCY!" I pulled the knife out of her side and pulled her into my arms, sprinting back to the train after giving Happy the book to return to the man. I got Lucy on the train and tied my shirt around her.

It felt like days before we arrived in Magnolia and I sprinted to the guild where I burst in, pushed everything off a table, and laid Lucy down, all while screaming for Wendy. She rushed to Lucy's side and started healing. "What happened?" She asked and I shook my head, gripping Lucy's hand.

"She got stabbed, but she turned so he only got her side. We were so far from anyone who could help. I panicked. Oh, Mavis.. This is all my fault." Ersa put her armored hand on my shoulder and Levy took Lucy's other hand.

Happy burst into the guild hall and asked how she was. "She'll be okay. Luckily she moved so he couldn't hit anything vital." Wendy said and finally stopped. "That's all I can do for her. She just needs rest now."

Carla ushered Wendy off. "So do you child, let's go home and get you in bed. "Right." Wendy agreed. "Natsu why don't you take Lucy home." Ersa said and pulled me up. I picked Lucy up and carried her out the door.

"What happened out there Natsu? It's like you ran out of juice really fast.." Happy asked. "I just need to think about some stuff Happy can you go hang out with Carla or something?" I snapped and Happy cringed but obeyed and flew off. I didn't want to be mean.. I just couldn't admit to anyone why this was my fault.

I tucked Lucy into her bed and sat beside her brushing her hair back from her face. "You're so beautiful Lucy," I said and cringed. "I'm so sorry this happened. I thought I had to protect you from me, but now I can't protect you from anyone else."

I kissed her forehead and went into her bathroom and turned on her bath. I filled it to the top with steaming water and walked back into her bedroom. I sat on her bed and placed a hand on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled placing a hand over mine. "Natsu? I'm glad you're here."

"I ran a bath for you so you can relax.." I said, removing my hand and moving so she could get up. She leaned forward and cringed, grasping her side so I put a hand on her back and helped her. A tear fell from her eye when she was finally sitting.

"Are you okay Luce?" I asked and her face was guarded. "I can't walk Natsu." I didn't need to be told. I pick her up gently, cringing when she cringed. This pain should be mine. I caused it.

I brought her to the bathroom and sat her on the side of the tub. She put her hand in the water and smiled. "Perfect." She sighed. "Oh, no.. I can't do this myself.." She said looking up at me with a sorry face.

"Don't look at me like that," I said while helping her undress. "This is my fault." As I pulled her shirt over her head, I looked at the floor in front of me. She scooted and I pulled her skirt down, gaze locked on the floor.

She held my hand and lowered herself into the water slowly. When she was okay and I had her bloody clothes in hands, I turned to walk out the door and throw them in the laundry.

"Natsu.." I stopped reaching for the door knob. "Yea Luce?" I asked. "Please don't go." I dropped the clothes and turned back, walking towards the tub and sitting on the floor next to it. My eyes stayed glued to the floor.

I felt a warm, wet hand under my chin that lifted my face until we were staring into each other's eyes. "This is not your fault. This was an accident. It happens." I shook my head and she let her hand fall back to the water.

"You don't understand, Lucy." I said and laid my head in my arms on the side of the tub. Tears fell from my eyes and she laid a damp hand on top of my head. "Understand what Natsu?" She asked softly and I lifted my head.

Her eyes were huge. She was listening carefully and I knew she deserved the truth. I leaned forward and when she noticed, so did she. We were centimeters apart before I pulled back and stood. "I don't want to hurt you, Luce." I said and stalked out of the bathroom.

I waited on her bed, fists clenched when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Ersa. "Oh thank Mavis. I can't do this right now. Please help Lucy." I said and shot past her away from the apartment. I had no idea where I was going.

2 weeks later

*Lucy's POV*

I was sitting next to Cana in the guild hall when Natsu burst through the doors. He had been gone since the almost kiss in my bathroom. I healed completely with the help of Wendy and all that was left was a scar. It was gnarly, but I liked it.

"Hey flame brain where ya been?" Grey asked and Natsu ignored him. Weird... He scanned the room until his eyes landed on me. He looked as if he found his target and stalked across the room towards me.

"I need to talk to you," He growled. "Now."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. "Wait Natsu you can't just burst in and drag me off like your toy!" I yelled protests all the way out the door while struggling.

Finally, we got to my house and he used the front door for my sake. He sat me on the bed and paced back and forth in front of me. "Natsu what the hell?!" I yelled and he stopped. "I told you, I need to talk to you." He started up pacing again and I watched, my mouth agape.

"Lucy that was my fault," He said, gesturing to my left side. "No Natsu we already talked about-"

He interrupted me by throwing his hands up and yelling "NO LUCY!" He took a deep breath and continued. "You don't understand."

I shook my head at him. "You already said that remember?" I asked talking about the bath. He dropped to his knees in front of me and took my hands.

"Lucy I love you, but I could hurt you and I don't want to do that so I've been avoiding my feelings, but that makes me weak and then I can't protect you." He rested his forehead against my knee and sighed.

"Y-you love m-me?" I asked, shaking from anxiety. He nodded softly against me. I let his hands go and lifted his face. "I love you too," I said.

"You can't Lucy, didn't you hear me? I don't want to hurt you." I stood up and he stood with me. "You won't." I said and pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned into the kiss and put his shaking hands on my waist.

"No," He said after pushing me back. "I can't hurt you. We can't be together. I refuse to hurt you." He said and walked quickly over to the window and jumping out.

*Natsu's POV*

I hung out at the guild hall after the thing with Lucy. It was getting late though and everyone decided to go home. I didn't want to go home. I walked around Magnolia for a while, smiling and waving at people as I walked by.

Of course, I found myself right below Lucy's window when I was done walking. "Well, hopefully, she's asleep now.." I said and scaled the side of her building. I slowly opened the window and slide in, closing it behind me.

I took my shoes and shirt off and slide into bed next to her as softly as I could so I wouldn't wake her. I slowly started to fall asleep when long thin arms wrapped around me and a cold Lucy pulled herself close to my warmth. She made a soft noise of content and her breath tickled my bare back.

I pulled her hands off of my and rolled over to face her. She was deep asleep and looked so beautiful, like always. I brushed hair out of her face and reluctantly pulled my hand away, laying on the bed in front of me.

I closed my eyes for a bit and, again, nearly fell asleep when I felt Lucy move towards me. A soft hand laid across my face and I tried to ignore the tingling all through my body from her sweet smell.

"Natsu," She whispered, pleading. I opened my eyes and looked deep into hers. "Please... Hold me.." My breath hitched for a second and I internally shrugged. It's not like cuddling would kill her. I have some self-control.

I pulled her into my arms and buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply. "You smell like strawberries weirdo." I said and we both fell asleep.

*Natsu's POV*

I hung out at the guild hall after the thing with Lucy. It was getting late though and everyone decided to go home. I didn't want to go home. I walked around Magnolia for a while, smiling and waving at people as I walked by.

Of course, I found myself right below Lucy's window when I was done walking. "Well, hopefully, she's asleep now.." I said and scaled the side of her building. I slowly opened the window and slide in, closing it behind me.

I took my shoes and shirt off and slide into bed next to her as softly as I could so I wouldn't wake her. I slowly started to fall asleep when long thin arms wrapped around me and a cold Lucy pulled herself close to my warmth. She made a soft noise of content and her breath tickled my bare back.

I pulled her hands off of my and rolled over to face her. She was deep asleep and looked so beautiful, like always. I brushed hair out of her face and reluctantly pulled my hand away, laying on the bed in front of me.

I closed my eyes for a bit and, again, nearly fell asleep when I felt Lucy move towards me. A soft hand laid across my face and I tried to ignore the tingling all through my body from her sweet smell.

"Natsu," She whispered, pleading. I opened my eyes and looked deep into hers. "Please... Hold me.." My breath hitched for a second and I internally shrugged. It's not like cuddling would kill her. I have some self-control.

I pulled her into my arms and buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply. "You smell like strawberries weirdo." I said and we both fell asleep.

I woke up and for once, Lucy was still asleep. I got out of bed and went into her bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the hall closet first. I laid it onto the bathroom counter and stared at the mirror. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you," I said to myself and stripped down, turning on the shower. I waited for it to get hot and stepped in. I stood in the running water for what seemed like forever. I didn't even notice when the bathroom door opened and closed.

Lucy walked to the counter and picked up her toothbrush. I peeked my head out of the shower door and met her eyes in the mirror. "Do you mind?" I asked and she gave me a bored look. "No. You certainly never do. Plus it's my house." She rolled her eyes and proceeded to brush her teeth. I rolled my eyes and disappeared behind the shower door for a minute to turn the water off. "Well, can you, at least, hand me my towel?" I asked.

"Oh, this?" She asked, picking the towel up and backing towards the door. "Yea that." I said and reached for it. "Gosh I would but I've got other ideas." She almost purred. I could feel a hard on building up and I lost my patience. "Lucy I'm not joking around gimme the damn towel," I said loudly and she tossed it at me. As we both walked out the bathroom door, she snickered.

"Jeez, it's almost like you have something to hide Natsu. Or should I say... Lack of something?" She turned to me and I frowned. "You wanna speak up Luce?" I asked seriously and she turned to me. "Are you gonna get dressed or just walk around in a towel?" She asked giving me a once over glance.

Damn.. Her teasing is driving me crazy. I need to let go but.. I don't want to hurt her. Igneel said it's if I lose control. Maybe I can control it.. "I don't know Lucy? Is there something I need to prove to you?" She smiled.

"Are you offering?"

Natsu lost it when she said that. With the towel still wrapped around his waist, he walked up to Lucy and pushed his lips against hers, kissing deeply and moving to lift her shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. She ran her hands over his chest as he kissed her. She pulled away from his mouth and feathered light kisses down his jaw and neck until he couldn't stand it.

He pushed her onto the bed and kissed and sucked down her neck until he reached the center of her bra where a little bow sat petitely. He ripped it off with hi sharp teeth and continued to kiss up her breast until he got to the top where he started to suck and nibble her rosy peak, letting his hand tease the other.

Lucy let out little moans of pleasure as Natsu teased her boobs. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his mouth back up to hers but he didn't stay long. He started trailing kisses back down until he hit her waist line where he trailed to the left and stopped. She felt his calloused hand smooth over her left side then he placed a soft kiss where her scar sat.

She gave an exasperated sigh and he went back to her waist where he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down in one swift motion. She gasped when he burned off her bright pink panties and started trailing kisses and bites down the insides of her thighs. He was really teasing her now and she made sure he knew. She let out moans of pleasure and wiggles towards him but he pushed her back up and pinned her there with one arm.

Finally, he ran his thumb down the inside of her folds and pushed into her. She gave a jump and loud moan at his much-anticipated touch. I smiled at the movement and pulled his thumb out, replacing it with his tongue. He hooked her legs over his shoulder and lifted her up a bit, going as deep as he could before pulling out and circling her clit with his tongue. He played with the sensitive ball of nerves and pushed a finger into her stroking in and out then adding a finger, then another.

She squirmed and moaned and got so close he could barely hold her still. He stopped right before her release, though, knowing it would send him over the edge. She gave an unhappy hiss when he stopped and he pulled himself over her, burying his face in her neck.

"Lucy.." She shivered. "I can't lose control." He sighed. "Please do Natsu. You won't hurt me. I trust you with my life."

This was enough for Natsu. He ripped the towel from his waist and pulled Lucy towards him, positioning himself at her entrance. "Lucy are you sure?" He asked and she pushed herself towards him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her pain subsided quickly as he moved inside her. Both were breathing heavily and would have to catch their breath between kissing.

They explored each other's mouths while Natsu thrust into Lucy but she pulled away from his kiss when he picked up the pace. "Natsu..." She whispered. He moaned in pleasure when she said his name. "I love you Natsu." She said and that was it for him.

With a couple hard fast thrusts, they were both screaming their release and Natsu nearly lost control but he leaned forward and bit down on Lucy's shoulder, drawing blood and making her moan again. He pulled her so they were both upright and he was still inside her.

He looked at her and she wiped the blood off his mouth.

"I love you too Luce. I love you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

So I am really happy that people actually like this fic because I didn't think I was a very good writer so thank you so much I love you all. I'm thinking about adding more couples too. Gajevy, Jerza, Gruvia, Everman, Miraxus? Just tell what you think okay? I'll give you a Gajevy one shot this time and tell me if you like it. Okay, it's late, though. So it won't be top quality from me.

"OOF"

"Hey, Shrimp watch where yer goin," Gajeel said in his normal snappy tone. "Sorry Gajeel, I just get really into these sometimes.." Levy replied, holding up the book she was reading while she walked. She gave him a sweet smile and walked over to where Lucy and Mirajane were talking. Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle at the cute little bluenette.

"What are you smiling about Gajeel?" His little exceed friend, Lily, asked.

"Nothin. Don't go tellin people I smiled for no reason either." Gajeel snapped at Lily and stalked out of the guild hall. "Why'she gotta pull my strings like that all the time?" He said softly to himself.

"Ooooh, I know what this is about. A certain blue haired bookworm eh?" Lily prodded and Gajeel gave him the look of death. "I get it. You need some alone time. I'll go hang out with Happy and Carla." Lily flew off in the opposite direction and Gajeel headed home. He opened his front door and moved to the couch, throwing his feet up on the table and grabbing a piece of iron that was sitting on the couch arm. As he chewed the metal the only thing he could think about was that pretty blue haired mage running into him.

"Silly Shrimp... Too caught up in her books to watch where she's goin." He mumbled between bites. Suddenly, he heard a quick knock on his door. He moved to the door and opened it quickly, a bit annoyed that someone was interrupting his Levy thoughts. "What?!" He said loudly when the door swung open. The beautiful girl looked a bit startled but shook it off fast knowing that's just how he was.

"Hi, Gajeel. Sorry to bother you but you left this back at the guild." Levy said, holding out his black coat. She smiled when he slowly took it and threw it into the closet behind him.

"So.. What are you planning for the rest of the day?" Gajeel asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Levy rolled her eyes and mumbled something about "You're welcome" and moved forward to lean on his doorframe. She was close. Really close.

"Jet and Droy wanted to go on another mission but I don't know.. We just got back and I kinda want to take a break for a while. Why do you ask?" She looked up at Gajeel and his stomach tightened. He didn't know why he asked. It's not like he really cared. Maybe.

"Do you wanna come in for a while?" He asked and gestured into his house. Levy looked surprised at first but he didn't give her any time to answer. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in, closing the door behind them. "People don't normally come here. It's usually just me and Lily."

Levy wandered into the living room and sat on the couch. "It's so... Clean." She said and he shrugged, leaning against the couch. Gajeel needed to get used to having someone else in the house.. Especially since it's Levy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound surprised.. It's just that I've been to Natsu's house and you can't even see the floor. Like, maybe it was a dragon thing."

"What? Living like animals?"

"NO NO NO! I DIDN'T MEAN-" Gajeel cut Levy off by moving next to her on the couch and pushing a clump of blue hair out of her face. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot." She whimpered.

"A beautiful idiot," Gajeel said, his fingers resting on her cheek. When he realized how close they were, he quickly drew back and leaned into the couch. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." He said and looked at Levy's startled face.

"Are you sure?" She asked and leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. He shook his head and leaned forward, kissing her fully on the lips and holding her face with both hands.

She broke the kiss and gasped. "I didn't think so." She said and Gajeel let out a feral growl, pushing her back so she was laying across the couch with him crouching over her. "Shrimp, I-" She cut him off by kissing him again. He had his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders. She wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Gajeel started moving his hands and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, She pushed back with her own and they lay on the couch exploring each other until Gajeel broke the kiss to place them down her neck and across her collar bone letting himself give her little bites every once and a while, making her gasp.

Gajeel leaned close to Levy's ear and gently bit her lobe before whispering gruffly "Hold on, Shrimp." She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and he stood up with her, carrying her to the bedroom. Nobody has been in his space but him. Sure he's had other girls over before but he never took them to his room.. It never felt right and he certainly didn;t love any of them. Not like Levy. Not like his Levy.

He laid her on his bed and went back to kissing her neck. "Gajeel," She breathed, "I've never done this before." Gajeel pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"It hurts."

"I figured."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want anyone else to." Levy looked into Gajeel's eyes, pleading. "I don't want anyone else but you. I know you watch me. I know you want to protect me.. I love you Gajeel and you may not want to admit it but I know you love-"

"I love ya Levy. Of course, I do and I will admit it to you. I don't want it to be anybody but me either." Levy smiled when he said her name. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him back into their kiss, only breaking to shed his shirt, then hers, then her pants, then his, then her bra.

Gajeel finally broke the kiss to go down and play with her boobs, using his mouth on one and his hand on the other. He trailed kisses along the middle of her breasts and up the side to suck and lick her peaks. With every new movement, Levy would gasp or moan lightly. Gajeel moved his free hand down her stomach, lightly dragging his calloused fingers which caused goosebumps to cover Levy's body. He reached her panties and started to rub her through the fabric.

"Gajeel.." Levy moaned. "What do you want. Tell me and I'll do anything for you." Gajeel gave Levy's breast a light squeeze and stopped rubbing. She whimpered in discontent and he growled, "Tell me what you want Shrimp." She arched herself toward him and her stomach grazed his warm body.

"Please.. Use your mouth.." She moaned and ran her fingers down his muscular arms. That was all Gajeel needed. He ripped her panties off and threw them aside, moving down her body, placing gentle kisses and rough bites on the way. When he got to where she wanted him, he stopped and teased her. He licked down the insides of her thighs, adding kisses and nips while he pushed his thumb into her.

Levy squirmed and arched towards him as he teased her. She needed him so bad but had to wait. She knew it would hurt and she needed to enjoy the foreplay while it lasted.. Oh, Mavis, she needed him, though.

Finally, Gajeel leaned down and took her into his mouth. sucking and moving his tongue in and out. He rubbed her clit with his tongue and pushed two fingers into her. "Gajeel." She moaned and he pulled away. "I love it when you moan my name. Do it again." She scooted towards him.

"Please keep going," She begged. "Do it again." He said hoarsely and added a finger, pushing deep inside the mage.

"GAJEEL!" She yelled and he lost it. He pulled off his boxers and before she realized, he was back over her, placing himself at her entrance. When she saw him studying her face, she nodded. "It;s okay. I can take it." He smirked and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him towards and into her.

It felt good until.. "Cold!" She gasped and slapped his shoulder. "You could have warned me your dick is pierced too!" He chuckled and pushed a little further, stopping just at the beginning another piercing.

"Everything else is. I thought you'd have the common sense shrimp. Besides that's only the first one and I've gotcha squealing." He pushed deeper and gave her the second piercing. "Ahh!" She moaned and asked, "How many?"

"Count."

"What?"

"Maybe it'll take your mind off the pain."

So as he pushed into her, she counted, "One, two, three, fOUR, FIVE, SIX, OWW"

"You okay Shrimp, should I stop?" She shook her head, eyes shut tight. "Deep breath." She listened and sucked in a deep breath, letting it out through her nose.

Levy tightened her legs, pulling Gajeel deeper. "Seven.. Eight... Nine.." Gajeel stopped and kissed her forehead. "Ta Da," He said and slowly pulled out again, then back in. "Nine for..."

"Inches."

He kissed her deeply and pushed in and out, slowly picking up the pace. "Gajeel, I'm okay.. You can go faster." Gajeel didn't hesitate to pick a faster rhythm, making Levy's moans louder. "You're so tight Shrimp. Holy shit you feel amazing." Levy pulled him in for a quick kiss then pushed him onto his back with her on top.

"Awesome." He said and she smiled. Levy pulled herself all the way up his length, then slammed back down, making Gajeel groan. "Fuck Levy."

She moved her hips in circles, and back and forth, and up and down. If it hadn't been vocalized, Gajeel would never have known she was a virgin... Although.. Erza does have those books..

Gajeel's mind couldn't wander to Levy's skills for long because she pulled him to a sitting up position so she could kiss him again. He hands pulled through his thick black hair and he was propped up on his arms to hold him up. Somehow he managed to scoot them so he could lean against the headboard. Now that his hands were free, he placed them on Levy's waist and pumped into her harder and faster.

"Gajeel. I'm gonna come!" She yelled and tightened around him. She pressed her face into his neck and they moved together into their release. They orgasmed at the same time then stayed limply in that position. Levy was leaned against Gajeel's chest, his arms around her.

"Yer amazin, Shrimp." Gajeel said and could feel Levy smile against him. He moved to grab her behind he knees to hold her up then carried her to the bathroom. Neither of them would be able to stand long enough so he ran a bath and sat in the tub with Levy sitting between his legs, leaning back on his chest. Both of them were still breathing heavily.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy and whispered in her ear, "Let me protect you forever." She nodded and squeezed one of his hands.

"My Shrimp."

"My Dragon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I changed a lot on this story sorry bout that but I like doing one-shots so that's what I'm gonna dooo. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Fairy Tail does not belong to me***

Laxus walked slowly through Magnolia with his hands in his pockets. It was a slow day back in the guild and there were barely any jobs up but there wasn't anything else to do so that's where he was headed. When he finally reached the guild, almost everyone was there, drinking, fighting, talking. The usual going ons. Laxus walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Hi, Laxus! Want a drink?" Mirajane's beautiful voice gave Laxus goosebumps. He looked up to see her walking over, her long silvery hair flowing around her thin waist.

"Sure Mira. Nothin else to do around here.." Laxus said and took the drink Mira handed him. "Of course, for you it's great. When everyone's hangin around like this you get the latest gossip."

Mira laughed and leaned on the bar towards Laxus. "I also like the company. On busy days, I can go without talking to anybody. It really works my nerves." Laxus noticed a flirtatious glint in her eye but brushed it off as nothing.

"Well, at least, you're entertained. I'd rather be working." He said and Mira frowned.

"Well if you really hate talking to me that much-"

Laxus took a sharp breath and cut her off. "No! I didn't mean

it like that!" He yelled.

"Oh don't ruffle your feathers. I was kidding." Mira said and laid a hand on the arm Laxus had rested on the bar, startling Laxus. She looked into his eyes for a moment before.

"Hey, Mira! Be a man and bring me another drink!" Elfman yelled.

"She's a girl!" Lucy yelled and Mira giggled, withdrawing her hand and leaving to get her brother another drink. Laxus watched his arm like it was going to burst into flames. He still felt a tingle where she touched his arm.

Mira soon appeared behind the bar again and smiled at Laxus. "So.. If you really are as bored as you say, why don't you meet me in front of the guild at around 6:30?" She didn't wait for a response and walked off to talk to Levy. Laxus stared at her in awe. What just happened?

Laxus paced outside the guild hall, constantly checking the time. 6:10, 6:20, 6:30! He felt like he waited for hours before Mira came around the corner wearing a tight, short, red dress that left little to the imagination. Not that Laxus hasn't seen her in less in her spreads of sorcerer weekly.

"Hi, Laxus. I was wondering if you would come or not." She smiled sweetly and gestured forward while starting to walk.

"Well, you didn't leave me any choice.." Laxus laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "So where are we headed anyway?"

Mira giggled and grabbed his hand, taking him by surprise and pulled him along. "Well it's a secret place so I can't tell you and you can't show anybody when you know about it kay?" Laxus nodded and followed silently.

They walked through the woods and behind bushes and trees that not many people would think to go behind but eventually there was a visible trail. Mira led him down the trail silently until he couldn't take the suspense.

"Mira where the hell are we going? It's hot as hell." Laxus said and she turned to smile at him.

"Well, that's a good thing. The hike out here makes it all worth it." She released his hand and he noticed the sound of running water. They walked around a big tree and came to a pond with a shallow waterfall and crystal clear water. Mira walked over and dipped her hand in. Laxus watched the edge of her dress ride up and show a bit more ass than usually seen in the magazines. "Wow, it's really warm tonight." She said and walked towards Laxus.

"So why here?" Laxus asked and watched Mira walk over to a flat rock by the water. "I mean it is beautiful but is that long hike really worth-" Laxus stopped dead when Mira pulled her dress over her head and revealed her curvy body. The only things covering her now are a pastel pink and green lace bra and matching panties.

"What are you-?" Laxus trailed off when Mira pulled down her panties and unclasped her bra, discarding them on top of the rock with her dress. She moved to the water and stepped in slowly.

"Are you gonna get in or just watch me swim?" Mira asked and leaned back into the water. Laxus snapped out of his daze and pulled off his coat while Mira watched. He took it slow, thinking of revolting things trying to subdue his enormous hard on.

She probably already noticed.

The thought brought color to Laxus's cheeks and his dick throbbed in reply.

She's teasing and she knows it.

And since when is Laxus nervous about something like this?

He quickly gained his composure and pulled off his shirt, pants, then boxers to reveal all 9 glorious inches of boner. Mira gasped just low enough that Laxus didn't hear. He moved to the water and slowly lowered himself in.

They swam around each other and looked at the stars while small talking. After a while, talk faded out and they watched the clouds moving over the starry sky. Laxus soon felt Mira's hand glide down his arm under the water to grab his hand and he returned the light squeeze she gave him. When turned to look at her, she leaned in and kissed him. It took him extremely by surprise but he returned it.

They moved perfectly together and when Laxus pushed his tongue into her mouth, she quickened the pace and pushed her wet fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Laxus released her other hand and placed both his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer. His dick throbbed almost painfully with lust. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto the edge of the water where she lay on the shore, Laxus kneeling over her. The cool air hit her hard and she got goosebumps which made her nipples even harder than they were before. Laxus broke away from her kiss and went down to kiss and lick trails up and down her huge breasts.

Mira moaned with pleasure when Laxus gave her peak a hard suck, releasing her with a pop. He made sure to always massage the other boob with his hand, leaving no room for breaks. He left small purple bruises every place his lips touched. Mira ran her hands through his golden hair and squirmed under his touch. He ran his tongue down to her stomach where he placed several kisses and continued his descent. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder, placing soft bites on her inner thigh and trailing down to her sex. He stopped short, though, making Mira shiver in anticipation.

He looked up at Mira and smiled big before going down and pushing his tongue into her already soaked folds. Mira gasped and moaned when Laxus circled her clit with his tongue and pushed two fingers inside her. He made long slow thrusts with his fingers, prolonging her pleasure as long as he could. "Laxus.. Please... Faster...Ahhhh" Mira begged him and he happily obliged. He moved faster and faster until she screamed her release and squeezed his fingers as he pumped into her.

When she rode out her release, he pulled his fingers out and sucked off her delicious juices. Mira's eyes were squeezed shut with ecstasy but neither of them was done yet. Laxus moved back up Mira's body and kissed her again while she wrapped her legs around him. "I want you.. Inside me.. Now." Mira said between kisses and Laxus moved to position himself at her entrance. He started slow but let out a moan of surprise when Mira tightened her legs and pulled him into her fast. He rested his hands on either side of her head and plunged into her, keeping the hard pace.

"Ahhh Laxus faster!" Mira moaned and he picked up the pace.

"Fuck it's sexy when you moan my name like that." Laxus moved faster, getting closer and closer to his release. Mira's walls squeezed him tighter and tighter as she got close. Laxus pulled out though and flipped Mira on her side, wrapping both her legs around his side. He held on to her legs and pumped harder and faster.

"Laxxxuuussss!" Mira screamed and contracted around his dick. He groaned and held on as long as he could but she was too good, too tight and he lost it.

"AHHHH Miraaa!" He yelled and came deep inside her. He pulled out and collapsed next to her in the grass. They lay there breathing heavily until Mira sat up and scooted into the water again only now it's to cool down, not warm up. Laxus followed her soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo I'm submitting another Natsu*Lucy because it came to me while lying in bed wishing I had someone to do it with ;) This is going to be a sneaky lemon with lots of tension. enjoyyyy**

 **P.S. This one was 4528 words sooo prepare for a long one.**

After getting back from a very long mission, team Natsu decided that their next one was going to be an easier one, half vacation, in fact. It was Erza's idea to take the job that asked them to get some creepy guys away from the hot springs. Apparently they've been harassing girls who, now, don't want to use the springs. When they had talked to the client, she was completely distressed, complaining that it was ruining business and she was worried about women being safe here. Erza turned red with anger and promptly yelled that no more women would feel unsafe with her around.

"Okay so I think the easiest way to quickly catch these guys is with bait!" Natsu said when they got to their room. Everyone looked at Lucy. Of course.

" _Okay Luce, breathe. Think of the reward; a nice long stay in the springs for free will be great."_ Lucy thought and shook her head in defeat. 

"Fine but if one of those guys even touches me, you know Loke will show up and kick your butts right after theirs for this plan." Natsu's grin was wide and blinding.

"Aww you know I want let anything happen to you Luce." Natsu draped an arm around her and her heart fluttered.

"Nor will I!" Erza declared and slammed Lucy's face into her armor as a hug, pulling her out of Natsu's arm. Everyone (Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Grey, Juvia, Happy, and Carla) was smiling at her now.

"I know. I trust you guys. I guess I'll go change then so it looks like I'm going for a soak." Lucy stomped off into the only bathroom. While this reward was nice, getting to stay in one of the resort's cabins and everything… It would be nicer if there was more than one bathroom and two rooms. Lucy looked into the mirror and sighed. Earlier when Natsu put his arm around her, she couldn't help the little flutter in her chest. She's been attracted to him for a long time and the warmth of his touch really gets her going.

She put on a robe with a small bathing suit under it, that way it looks like she's going for a bath but if she ends up having to fight, she has a backup plan if the robe comes off. She quickly hooked her keys to her bottoms and almost took her whip but unfortunately, it would show under her robe so it would have to stay.

When Lucy came out of the bathroom, Natsu and gray were bantering and she noticed the way his jaw clenched and his muscles stood out on his arms. _"Stop it Lucy, Damnit."_

"Are you ready then, Lucy?" Erza asked and Lucy nodded.

"As I'll ever be." She replied.

Juvia walked up to her and smiled reassuringly before going out the door after Gray and Natsu. As Lucy followed, Erza gave her the details. "If anybody weird comes up to you, don't scream, it may scare them off. You need to just signal us, we won't be far behind and we'll stay hidden. Try maybe patting your hip or scratching your head." Erza said and gave Lucy a hard pat on the back. "Don't worry. We've got you."

When Lucy started towards the bath house, everyone dispersed and she felt very alone. As she walked, she saw several people who, quite frankly, all freaked her out. _"Calm down. The lady said there were only three of them. This should be easy peasy. That's why we chose this job."_ As she was lost in her own thought, she felt a hand close on her shoulder.

"Hey sweet thang, where you headed at this time a night?" A man asked and gave a closed smile. _"Okay, take it easy, you don't know he's a creep yet."_

"I'm just walking to the bath house." She said and turned to walk away. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her back, closer this time.

"All alone? Well I don't think that's a very good idea. Haven't you heard? There's a couple of creeps hangin around here." She could smell that he had been drinking and when she pulled her gaze from his rotten teeth, she saw that two other men had stepped out behind her, chuckling softly.

"Hey I think there are three exactly." One said and the other laughed. "Oh yea I heard that too. They been scarin the ladies off. Real crazy guys, them." They all laughed and when Lucy felt the man's grip on her arm a bit, she pulled free and tried to run but he grabbed her robe. And she fell out of the tangle of fabric, hitting the ground with a thud in just her swim suit.

"Just leave me alone." She said. _"Where's Erza?"_ She thought then remembered, the signal! She went to pat her leg when she was lifted bride style from the ground, thrashing like a maniac.

"Lucy calm down." Natsu's voice came and she eased off of her panic. "You were supposed to signal." At that moment, her friends appeared in fighting stances.

"I think your perverted tendencies are done here." Gray said. One of the men said something but Lucy didn't hear it. Natsu was carrying her away.

"Hey wait Natsu I wanted to help." Lucy said and looked at his face which was locked in a stony expression. He didn't look at her.

"You're bleeding Luce." He said as they approached their room. He opened the door and set her on the table near the window. She watched as he walked around grabbing a first aid kit and a glass of water. He handed her the water and crouched by her leg.

"Oh. Why isn't Wendy with us then?" She asked as he started cleaning the scrapes up her right side from falling.

"I think I can manage. Unless you're in terrible pain and you need healing magic." He looked up at her face and his smile faded when he realized she wasn't amused. "You okay Luce?" He asked and she nodded.

He got all the way up her thigh and stopped. She was scraped from her knee to her stomach and a little on her shoulder but the spot on her hip was a little close to her butt. "Are you okay Natsu?" She asked and he swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off the spot.

"Yea... Sorry, would you mind-?" He asked and shoved the cotton and alcohol in her hand before swiftly walking into the bathroom, leaving Lucy looking after him like he just spoke in Latin.

Natsu closed the bathroom and leaned against the wall facing the mirror. He was breathing hard, like he just ran a marathon. When he looked down, he realized he was tenting and thanked Mavis that he got away from Lucy before she noticed. She really turns him on. He was trying his best to help her with the scrapes instead of moving her leg to the side and burying his face between them but when he got to her upper thigh and realized his other hand was resting on her smooth skin, his heart started to beat too fast and he couldn't think. All he had on his mind was running his hand up and between her legs while his other hand busied itself with removing her tiny bikini.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice and a small knock on the door brought him out of his fantasy. "Are you okay?" They tend to ask each other that a lot. He quickly readjusted and opened the door.

"Yea I'm fine, I just got dizzy. Maybe the blood got to me." He shook his head and put his signature smile on. "Sorry if I worried you Luce."

She laughed and gave him a funny look. "Bloods never gotten to you before." He didn't even hear her. He was lost in those beautiful chocolate eyes and he was thinking about her sweet laugh.

"Yea I guess it hasn't…." He said dreamily. She smiled and held up the bottle of alcohol.

"Mind helping me finish?" She asked and he nodded. _"Of course Luce. I'd help you finish anytime."_

After Lucy's scratches were all cleaned and the deeper cuts had band aids, the rest of the team came in laughing and talking about their great idea. Erza looked at Lucy, sitting on the counter still while Natsu refilled her water. "Why didn't you signal us? We were right there watching until Natsu decided it was time to butt in." She said and Lucy shrugged with a smile.

"I got a little caught in the moment but I'm okay now. I was just a little scared." Lucy said and hopped off the table. "I am super tired now though." She lied. She just really wanted some alone time. Today had kinda scared her and she needed to calm down before she could sleep.

"Alright well I think we could all use some sleep. Come on everybody I want a quiet place in ten minutes and no longer." Everybody groaned at Erza but hurried off to get ready for bed anyway. When they were all tucked in, girls in the bigger room, boys in the smaller, and Lucy figured they were all asleep, she slipped out of bed and outside. It smelled like fresh flowers and all she could hear was running water and crickets. She sat on a comfy bench and sighed, listening to the sound of nighttime and looking at the stars.

She sat for almost five minutes before she heard the door slide open slowly and looked up to see Natsu slip out and close it behind him. When he snuck around and silently sat next to her. "You're up late." He said and draped his arm around her like usual. That's when she realized how cold she was and scooted closer. "You are too." She replied and he laughed softly in reply. "Only because I was trying to sneak into your bed but you weren't there."

When he said that, her chest felt heavy and she went stiff, afraid that if she moved, she would give something away. "Why do you always insist on sneaking in with me?" She asked, meaning to sound angry but she only got out a squeak. Natsu tightened his arm around her and leaned into her. Pressing his nose into her hair by her ear, he whispered "Because you smell so damn good." She shivered and turned her head to look up at him. He pulled back a little and looked at her, wondering if she was going to get angry at him. They stayed like that for a moment before she realized they were both leaning in.

Suddenly, the door was pushing opened and they quickly pulled apart. Happy came out slowly and groggy eyed. He looked up at them in the bench and flew in to find a spot. Wordlessly, he sat in the crook of Lucy's legs and leaned against her, falling quickly back to sleep. "He was probably wondering why you weren't in bed too." Natsu said and Lucy slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

When Lucy woke up, it was because Gray came crashing out of the house. Her head was in Natsu's lap and his head was hanging back, his mouth wide open in a snore. Happy was down asleep across her legs. "Hey! I was wondering where the hell you guys went!" Gray said quite loudly and slapped the back of Natsu's head. "Thought you went and got yourselves kidnapped." Natsu woke with a start and immediately got angry when he saw Gray but as soon as he looked down to see Lucy propping herself up from his lap, he stiffened in more ways than one and had to rush inside.

"Hey! Where's my damn fight?" Gray yelled after him and Lucy laughed.

"Could you get this heavy sleeping cat off me?" Lucy asked and Gray leaned to pick up Happy, that's when Juvia came running out to see Gray leaning over Lucy. She gasped and turned red. "Love rival!" She shouted, grabbing Gray by the arm and tugging him away.

"Ugh!" Lucy almost ripped her hair out when Jellal came to the rescue. "I got him." He said, grabbed up Happy and took him inside. "Thank goodness for one sane person." Lucy said and sat up as Gray and Juvia bickered a few feet away. _"I'm started to think this vacation isn't going to be very relaxing…"_ She thought but smiled at her crazy guild mates.

Natsu, once again, burst into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, cringing at the awful case of blue balls he knew he would have soon. There was a knock on the door and then Wendy's voice came, "Natsu? Can you hurry? I reaaalllllyyyyy need to pee." Natsu groaned internally, readjusted, and opened the door, not even bothering to say anything as he passed Wendy.

The day went by pretty fast. Everyone had a lot of fun hanging out around the resort and they were all ready to get to the hot springs. After changing, they split up to the men's and women's hot springs. The guys soaked silently for a while before Natsu and Gray started brawling over who knows what. The girls however, started drinking and playing truth or dare. The game escalated quickly and when Juvia's turn came around, she gave Lucy an evil look. She knew it was because of this morning but she wasn't about to back down.

"Lucy, truth or dare?" Lucy answered almost immediately and very confidently, "Dare." Juvia grinned like Gray just hugged her.

"I dare you to streak into the guy's hot springs."

Oh no. Oh no no no no. "Fine." Said Lucy.

She slowly got out of the water and the other girls got dressed. They asked the front desk if the guys were decent yet and he said yes, they were just getting out. They snuck Lucy past and to the door. She was shaking, but she didn't want Juvia to win this. She slowly turned the knob when she thought, wait this is silly and very childish. She was just going to back down when the door was pulled open and she was thrown into the arms of an unsuspecting Natsu. He caught her around the waist with an oof. She was pressed completely against him with the other two guys following behind him.

"Lucy what the-" That's when he realized. She turned red. So did he. "Wh-why are you n-naked?" Natsu stuttered and Lucy felt a towel fall around her shoulders. Bless you Erza. She pulled back and wrapped the towel around herself before shooting back to the house, leaving her clothes behind.

Everyone stood around awkwardly and Juvia piped up, grinning to explain what happened. The boys were bright red and nobody wanted to go back except Wendy, who said she had enough excitement for one night and just wanted to sleep, Carla, who follows Wendy, and Natsu, who wanted to check on Lucy. The rest of the guild members decided to go party somewhere else. When Natsu, Carla, and Wendy got to the place, Wendy and Carla went to bed immediately and Natsu looked for Lucy. The bathroom door was closed so he knocked. He heard a sniff and then, "Yea?" From Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, Me, Wendy, and Carla are back. How are you?" He asked and he heard her get out of the bath. "Completely embarrassed." She replied and gave a weak laugh. She opened the bathroom door and appeared in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her with puffy eyes and her wet hair plastered to her neck. "Natsu. I need you to move so I can go to my room." She said and he realized he was staring. "Sorry right." He backed up a step and she stepped forward but she slipped on the water that collected under her and she catapulted back into Natsu's arms, losing grip on the towel.

"Aww!" She yelled, defeated. Natsu, of course, caught her again and intentionally pulled her close. "We've got to stop meeting like this Luce." He said quietly, "Or not, you know, I kinda like it." At that, Lucy's cheeks turned another shade of red and she pulled away, swiping up her towel and quickly wrapping it around herself. "I'm umm gonna get dressed." She pointed to her room and didn't dare look up from the floor. When she scurried past, Natsu silently beat himself.

Great, he made her nervous and scared, the complete opposite of what he was going for. He threw his hands up, exasperated, and decided he never wins.

What had Natsu meant when he said that? And what about last night when he told her he loved her smell… Lucy couldn't wrap her head around it. He couldn't possibly mean that he… Wanted her... Could he? She knew she wanted him, no, needed him but she never would have thought he shared those feelings. He's probably just teasing... Yea, that's it.

Finally, Wendy and Carla were both asleep. Lucy figured they took a while because they were embarrassed too. Lucy tried getting to sleep but Carla snored almost as bad as Happy and it was keeping her up. She decided to go sleep in the living room but Natsu was there, watching tv. She finally went into the guy's room and found the bed with blue fur. Laying down, she wrapped herself up in blankets and the smell of Natsu, it made it super easy to fall asleep.

Natsu, having amazing ears, heard Lucy get out of bed and into the hallway. She paused there and let out an exasperated sigh and semi-sneakily went into the boy's room. He could hear her shuffling into a bed and then her breathing steadied. Carla's snoring, he guessed, made it hard to fall asleep. Of course, he couldn't help it and he had to go to her. When he got to the room, he saw her wrapped in his blankets and decided he liked her wrapped up in his bed. He silently moved to the bedside and slipped in beside her. She was shivering and he pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her and she almost immediately stopped.

"Natsu?" Lucy turned to face him and he froze up. He's so comfortable this close to her when she's sleeping but when she wakes up, he gets excited and nervous. She looked into his eyes and he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Slowly, he moved his hand down her cheek to rest at the crook of her neck. He laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes, and gently pressed his forehead against hers. They were laying there for what felt like forever before Lucy moved just a tiny bit towards him. He felt it though and moved too. Slowly. Almost torturously slow. Finally, her lips brushed his and he gasped, making her pull back a little. No! He moved his hand to the back of her neck and lightly pulled. He wanted her lips, he needed her to kiss him or he would burst. Slowly she leaned back in and their lips pressed together. Her skin was cool and smooth.

As they moved in sync, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, this time, he wasn't hiding his hard on and when she pressed against it, they both gasped. She hesitantly moved her hand up to his cheek and kissed him again, only this time, it was hard, fast, _passionate._ Natsu could not bear it anymore, he grabbed her hips and turned so he was on his back and she was straddling him. Their kiss never broke. She had both hands cupping his face and his hands stayed resting on her hips. He needed more.

Lucy felt Natsu softly grind himself into her center and she gasped again, pulling away she breathed, "Natsu touch me." He didn't hesitate this time and as she kissed him, his hands roamed her body moving first up her sides and over her shoulders then down around her hips to grab and squeeze her ass, pushing her down on him and simultaneously pushing his hips up. She could feel how hard he was under her and it made her even more excited. She pulled up to breathe and he took the chance to flip them over so he was on top and her legs were wrapped around him. Even fully clothed, she felt like she was about to fall over the edge. Almost as if her read her mind, he started unbuttoning her sleep top, breaking the kiss so he could watch her face for any protest. She was panting and almost reached up to rip it off but it seemed like he was taking his time on purpose. Instead, she reached around and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He paused his unbuttoning for a second to let her pull his shirt over his head but he was back to the unbuttoning immediately. When he undid the last one, he didn't push her shirt apart more than it already came. Instead, he kissed right under her naval and continued to kiss a trail all the way up that line of naked skin where the shirt pulled apart.

When he got to her neck, he started kissing, biting, sucking trails all over. She hadn't even realized her shirt was off until he stopped and smiled down at her naked chest. Even though he had seen it so many times, twice in the last hour, she felt embarrassed and was blushing while he stared. He didn't give her much time to be embarrassed though because he quickly bent down and started to trail the same treatment as her neck, across her breasts. When he stopped on one with his mouth, he didn't neglect the other. He had one hand to massage and squeeze while his mouth worked the other. His free hand moved from her waist, across her stomach, to the edge of her shorts. He hooked a finger in and moved his other hand down to help pull them off. When he detached himself from her nipple, he threw her shorts on the floor and leaned over her to kiss her.

She felt herself soaking her panties and blushed in the kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes as he slowly moved his hand down to her panties and stopped. "Are you okay?" He whispered breathlessly and she only managed a small nod. He took no more time to kiss her again and rub her through her panties. He kissed down her jaw, neck, chest, stomach, and then moved to lay on his stomach between her legs.

She watched, unbelieving that this was happening between them, as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and proceeded to move her panties to the side with his other hand. When she felt the warmth of his mouth close over her core, she forgot what her name was and what year it was.

Lucy tasted so good. She was sweet and warm and Natsu never wanted to be anywhere else ever again. He sucked and swirled his tongue all over her. He couldn't believe how wet she was before he even started but he was thankful because, holy hell, did he mention how amazing she tasted? As he worked her with his tongue, he pushed a finger into her and moved in and out until he thought she was ready for a second. The sounds she made, moaning and whimpering, made him even hungrier, even more excited and he picked up the pace. He almost forgot Wendy and Carla were here. He didn't think Lucy remembered either. In fact, after what he was about to do to her, she wouldn't remember any names at all. He paused for a minute to pull her panties off completely.

He gave her clit a hard suck and simultaneously put a third finger into her. She gasped and moaned a little louder. He moved quickly now and he could feel her about to cum. "Fuck." He whispered and moved faster, using his other hand to rub her, he watched her squirm under him. He moved up and pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss while his hands worked her over the edge. She moaned into his mouth and he felt her legs squeeze together as she came for him. He pulled away and moved his hand to his mouth where he slowly sucked each finger clean. She watched him, biting her lip and then she winked, throwing him into a frenzy. In the next instant, his pants and boxers hit the floor and he was running his length up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked up at her. Instead of nodding or telling him it was okay, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her so fast, he groaned and buried his face in her neck.

He started moving immediately, afraid that he was already close, hell, he was close before Lucy came. More specifically, when her naked body fell into his arms the first time. As Natsu moved inside her, Lucy moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned over and started kissing and sucking her neck again which drove Lucy crazy. Instead of keeping himself propped on his hands, he leaned down and propped himself up with his forearms, bringing him closer to Lucy. She could feel the heat radiating off of him which could be because of his dragon slayer magic or because of how turned on he was. Or both. She was cold earlier but he never ceased to warm her up. She hoped, from now on, that he would warm her up this way instead of just lying next to her. As he got closer to the edge, he sped up and Lucy's head spun. Natsu stopped kissing her neck and instead watched her face as she completely unraveled beneath him. When she opened her eyes and looked into his, she whispered, "Natsu" and he almost fainted from how fast his heart was beating. With one last thrust, he came inside of her and almost fell over from exhaustion. He rolled off and next to her, putting his arm over her stomach almost protectively.

"Natsu I don't think I can walk." She said and he grinned at her. She was staring at the ceiling, her hair stuck to her forehead from sweat, and he thought how beautiful she looked but, Natsu being Natsu, cracked a joke.

"Well you know what they say Luce," She looked at him through her haze, "Once you go dragon, you're gonna need a wheelchair."


End file.
